La Peur est une Prison
by Muse-Zero
Summary: Petit OS sans prétention sur l'image que Quinn donne d'elle, et qui elle est réellement. Du secret qu'elle cache. Et de son attirance pour Rachel.


**Bonjour à tous ceux qui prendront le temps de lire cet OS. Je l'ai écrit, comme ça. L'idée et les mots me sont venus naturellement sur papier ( sur clavier d'ordinateur plutôt, mais ça sonne moins poétique du coup ^^ ). C'est un petit OS sans prétention, mais j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire. Merci d'avance à ceux qui prendront le temps de le lire ou de poster un avis.  
**

* * *

**« La peur est une prison » **

C'est étrange. Cette manière d'entendre mes pas qui se répercutent à travers le chaos de ce couloir lycéen, maintes fois parcouru. Comme le tic tac d'une horloge, qui bien que parfaitement réglée, ne semble pas suivre le même rythme que l'intérieur de mes pensées. Pensées dont le fil fragile semble se tendre à chaque fois que je « la » croise.

Rachel Berry.

C'est étrange, la façon de résonner qu'un prénom a soudain quand un visage particulier vient s'y superposer. Le prénom le plus commun, peut, sans que l'on s'y attende, devenir soudain source d'un panel d'émotions aussi diverses qu'inattendues.

C'est ainsi qu'a résonné le prénom de Rachel pour moi.

Réveillant cette douleur pourtant si bien contenue. Et quoi que j'ai pu croire par le passé, nullement dompter par mes états d'âme.

Ainsi, alors que je marche, je sais qu'elle est là. Quelque part. Et je ne peux que me forcer à ne pas la chercher des yeux. À ne pas être happée par les contours de sa silhouette. Et si, bien souvent, j'ai pu essayer de me berner en me disant que je la regardais comme une fille peut en regarder une autre, par rivalité, amitié ou envie vestimentaire, ce petit jeu ne marchait plus aujourd'hui.

Car je ne regarde rien d'autre qu'elle. M'arrivant parfois de me demander si ses pensées ont un jour pu se tourner vers moi, d'une autre façon que par le ressentiment. Si un jour, elle a pu remarquer l'engouement étrange que je mettais à me préparer pour qu'elle le remarque. Si elle a pu me trouver un jour jolie. Jolie, comme une fille le dirait d'une autre fille. D'une fille qu'elle « veut ».

Mon esprit dérive quand je me souviens qui je suis. Ou du moins celle que je devrais être.

Quinn Fabray. Reine des glaces. Reine du lycée. Reine parfaite dans son rôle aussi superficiel que creux.

A l'apparence cruelle et froide. Et à l'intérieur si fragile. « Faible » dirait mon père si il pouvait se douter.

Ainsi je continue à marcher, jusqu'à trouver mes « sosies ». Des cheerleaders. Filles aux allures parfaites et aux têtes remplies d'air. Pas forcément le plus riche. Mais plutôt celui avec bêtise comme carburant principal. Ou peut être est-ce « indifférence » ? « insensibilité » ?

Mais après tout, ne suis-je pas censée être ainsi ?

Elles m'accueillent dans un concert assourdissant, surplombant presque le bruit des élèves alentours. Je voudrais grimacer mais je ne peux que sourire. Car c'est ainsi. C'est ce qu'on attend de moi. Elles piaillent maintenant. Piailler, c'est bien le mot. Le plus adéquate pour décrire ce tumulte de voix aigus qui s'égosillent de commérage en commérage.

Seule Santana sort du lot. Seule Santana peut être décrit comme une amie. « Amie ». Mot que chacun me porte sans prendre en compte la conception que je peux avoir de l'amitié. La latina me fixe avec un petit sourire en coin, comme pour me dire qu'il faut se méfier de ce que l'on souhaite.

Je souhaitais être comme elles toutes. Être comme mon père voulait, le contenter. J'ai eu ce que je voulais.

Oui. C'est exactement cela. Il faut se méfier de ce que l'on souhaite.

Faisant semblant d'écouter une fille dont j'ai oublié jusqu'au nom, je me dis à l'instant, bêtement, que peut être...Si je souhaitais que Rachel me regarde vraiment, cela pourrait peut être arriver ?

De toute façon, même si cela était possible...qu'y verrait-elle ? Une fille paumée. A peine plus intéressante qu'un fruit de mer, à peine plus courageuse qu'une enfant. Non, il est impossible que Rachel Berry, si cultivée, si passionnée, puisse s'intéresser, ne serait-ce qu'un peu à une personne aussi froide que moi.

Parfois, il m'arrive de me demander pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle ? Qu'a-t-elle qui puisse me toucher aussi profondément ? Qu'est ce qui fait que l'on s'éprend ainsi, au premier regard ? Sans rien connaître de celle ou celui qui vous fait face ? Je n'ai jamais compris la nature de l'impulsion qui a poussé chaque cellule de mon être à réagir face à elle.

Je n'ai même pas réussis à lui parler. Jamais. Même pas un mot. Même pas « salut » ou « hé », « ho », « ha »...Rien...pour lui signifier un minimum de capacité verbale. Peut être un minimum de capacité mentale aussi, vu les gens avec qui j'ai l'habitude de traîner.

Quand la sonnerie entonne la marche des élèves vers leurs classes respectives, je me met à mon tour en mouvement, croisant les doigts mentalement. Priant, pour ne pas la croiser. Puis priant pour ne serait-ce que l'apercevoir. Et bien que je sache quelle envie est la plus forte, je ne peux la concéder, de peur qu'elle se réalise.

Et c'est ainsi ce qu'il se passe.

Comme la plupart des jours lycéens que je passe ici, elle est là. Elle range son casier, un garçon piaillant gaiement à ses côtés. Ou « gay »ment plutôt. Kurt je crois. Ce qui me rassure étrangement. Peut être devrais-je encore plus me poser de questions face à la jalousie qui ne devrait pas être, et qui pourtant se découvre à moi à chaque fois qu'un garçon se trouve trop près d'elle.

Quand les filles passent à ses côtés, je sens qu'elles l'ont vu. Et je redoute qu'elles agissent autant qu'on redouterait de se brûler. Cette sensation désagréable que, quoi que l'on fasse, rien ne pourra l'éviter.

- Alors Berry, tes papas t'ont pas encore mis l'étoile jaune sur ton joli petit pull ?

Elle se tourne lentement et instantanément, au lieu d'aller vers ces idiotes, elle s'arrête à moi. Comme si c'était exactement là où elle voulait être. Malgré la situation désagréable qu'elle vit à ce moment. Qu'elle vit quotidiennement.

Elle me fixe intensément.

Attendant.

Déstabilisée, je tourne le regard. Moi qui ne suis censée avoir peur de rien, je n'ai jamais pu lui faire face.

Le regard dur de Santana me ramène à une certaine réalité.

Je la fixe alors, presque agressivement. Mais ne dis rien. Je n'ai jamais rien dis. Je n'ai jamais pu, de peur que ma voix déraille et ne fasse éclater la vérité au grand jour.

Cette vérité affreuse, qui ne pourra jamais être, celle pourquoi je suis obligée de n'être qu'un pâle robot sans émotions. Car je ne suis que ce que l'on attend de moi.

Ainsi Rachel ne répond rien, et après quelques paroles peu reluisantes, les filles se lassent et partent.

Mais moi, je reste ainsi. Face à elle.

C'est étrange. Cette peur qui a prit naissance au début de mon adolescence. Cette douleur à l'estomac. Cette sensation de malaise. De ne pas être tout à fait complète. Ni, en même temps, comme les autres. Et quoi que je fasse pour ensevelir cette partie de moi, elle ne peut se détacher de ce que je suis. De « tout » ce que je suis.

- Dégage Berry...lance Santana.

Et je suis surprise de ne trouver dans sa voix aucune forme de méchanceté. Juste une trop grande lassitude.

Mais, encore un instant, elle reste là, face à moi. Et je sens le doute s'emparer de moi et atteindre mes yeux. « Le miroir de l'âme » dit-on. Cela doit être vrai, car au moment où mon regard vacille, au moment où une brèche s'offre un passage à travers mon regard, je sais que plus rien ne sera comme avant. Que toutes ces années de mensonges ont cessé d'exister.

Une demi-seconde suffit parfois pour changer le court de notre vie.

Sans celle-ci, rien de ce qui a suivi n'aurait peut être pu exister de cette manière. Tout aurait été différent.

Il suffit d'un seul instant.

Et cet instant a semble-t-il suffit à Rachel, car le moment d'après elle se retourne et s'en va.

Et c'est quand je me tourne vers Santana que je comprends que plus rien ne sera jamais comme avant. Un sourcil interrogateur levé en signe d'incompréhension, elle me fixe comme jamais elle ne l'a fait auparavant. Comme si une partie de moi venait de resurgir. D'un passé lointain, un passé que nous avions partagé. Là où nous pouvions être encore nous même.

Et, à mon tour, je vois celle que Santana n'a jamais cessé d'être. Une amie. Un soutien. Une confiance inaltérable.

Après l'entraînement, tout se déclenche. Je suis seule. Je le fais souvent. Me laver seule. J'ai toujours cette peur affreuse que l'on devine. Ce que je suis. Ce que je cache. Il n'y a aucune raison pour ça. Je pourrais me balader avec un t-shirt aux couleurs arc en ciel que je ne suis pas certaine qu'on me ferait le moindre commentaire, ou que les gens se poseraient la moindre question pertinente.

C'est ainsi. Les gens ne voient que ce qu'ils veulent voir. Que ce qu'ils sont prêts à voir.

Je laisse l'eau chaude s'échapper dans un bruit métallique avant qu'elle n'imprègne mon corps nu. Qu'elle ne s'y déverse. Lavant mes doutes dans un concert assourdissant qui me coupe un instant du monde alentour. Qui me coupe des autres, de ma vie, de mes parents, de ma prison.

Mais qui ne me coupe pas d'elle.

Ainsi, je ne sais faire que ça. Penser à elle. Penser à ce que je pourrais lui dire. Ou ne pas lui dire. Penser aux situations que j'aimerais vivre avec elle. A toutes ces occasions que je ne vivrais jamais.

Car ma lâcheté n'a d'égale que ma peur.

Après cela, je me sèche avant de commencer à m'habiller. Un à un j'enfile mes habits avant de m'asseoir pour lasser mes chaussures. La tête baissée, j'entends le bruit de la porte des vestiaires qui s'ouvre.

Je lève ma tête et sens le choc se propager à travers ma tête. Ma poitrine. Jusqu'au bout de mes doigts. Tout en moi résonne de ce moment qui n'aurait jamais dû arriver.

Je vais ouvrir la bouche. Mais je ne peux que rester ainsi, à demi-levée vers elle. Figée.

Ainsi, Rachel s'approche de moi. Elle met un genoux à terre pour se mettre à mon niveau. Au niveau de celle qui n'a pas agit quand elle souffrait de brimades aussi idiotes que cruelles. Qui a laissé faire. Qui n'a su faire que ça.

Ses yeux chocolats me regardent. Pas comme on le ferait d'une source de colère, de déception ou d'indifférence, comme ça devrait être le cas. Plutôt comme si j'étais cette fille qui se cache parfois derrière mon apparente insensibilité. Comme si je l'étais devenue entièrement.

- Dis moi pourquoi j'ai l'impression bizarre que tu as plus peur de moi que je n'ai peur de toi ?

Et sa voix est un murmure envoûtant. Alors je regarde ses lèvres. Je sais que je ne devrais pas, mais je ne peux m'en empêcher.

- je pense que tu ne me détestes pas.

Et son courage me laisse coite. Ainsi elle me fait face. Parce qu'elle seule a eu l'assurance de voir au delà de tout ce que je représente.

- Je pense plutôt que tu as peur...

Et j'appréhende, non pas ses mots, mais la façon dont elle a de contourner chacun de mes mensonges.

-...peur de m'aimer.

Et cela sonne comme un choc.

Alors, elle s'approche, hésitante. Prend mon visage entre ses mains. Lentement. Comme pour tester chacun de ses gestes et chacune des réactions que je pourrais avoir en retour. Ou ne pas avoir. Mais je la laisse faire. Parce que je ne peux faire que ça. Parce que je ne désire que ça.

Sa bouche embrasse la mienne. Puis quand la mienne s'entrouvre sous le choc d'un tel toucher, de la sensation qu'il a provoqué en moi, elle embrasse à nouveau, mais ma lèvre supérieure, laissant sa lèvre inférieure effleurer l'intérieur de ma bouche. Et je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir un jour goûter à un tel supplice. Supplice d'en vouloir encore. Toujours.

Elle dépose des baisers ainsi pendant quelques secondes. Trop peu de temps à mon goût. Puis elle s'éloigne. Et j'ai peur qu'elle ne le fasse définitivement.

Mais elle revient à nouveau.

Et cette fois-ci, c'est son corps qui épouse le mien. Il se dépose entre mes jambes ouvertes, laissant les battements erratiques de mon cœur revenir, comme un tambour de guerre, à mes oreilles dont la sensibilité semble exacerbée.

Et en la regardant de nouveau, je le sens...Ce lien invisible. Celui qui, inexplicablement, relie les gens, sans se soucier de rien. Ni des normes. Ni de votre raison. Ni de quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Et ainsi, elle pose sa tête à l'orée de ma poitrine. Je sens ses cheveux chatouillés ma peau. Et la peau de sa joue s'y déposer à son tour. En aspirer chaque parcelle de vie pour me les rendre amplifiées. Plus belles qu'elles ne l'ont jamais été.

Un instant, le silence nous entoure. Puis...

- Oui...

Et ma tête vient se déposer sur la sienne alors qu'un soupire caresse ma peau.

Ainsi, chaque moment souhaité peut trouver le chemin d'une certaine réalité. Pour cela seul suffit l'envie de le faire vivre...

...et le courage d'y faire face.


End file.
